Marigolds
by Blu Rose
Summary: (Birthday Fic. Oneshot. Pre-Naruto.) "Happy Birthday, Naruto." It's one thing when a person grudgingly acknowledges you exist because of a prank you pulled and another when someone's happy to say you were born.


**Instead of doing something related to Naruto X—which I can't bear to take down—or Pokémon, I've done a fan fic for Naruto's birthday. I pretty much punished myself to write this since I forgot his birthday was coming up. It's likely bad because it's so simple, but it's the thought that counts with gifts, ya know?**

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose does not own the Naruto series or any of its characters. She only owns this fic._

X-X-X

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SON OF A…!" Naruto was surprised that old man was still keeping up with him. Then again, the blonde boy had pretty much wrecked his shop because of a prank gone bad—or better, if you were Naruto. But the despite the old man's cursing and threats of tanning his behind, he knew he'd be able to outrun him and make it safely back home…

If only he weren't snagged by the back of his shirt and held back. "Hey, watch it!" Naruto shouted, only to feel all his confidence drain away. The one who had caught him was Iruka. He saw his academy teacher's mouth twist into a frown with a look of disapproval in his eyes. Occasionally, Naruto would feel guilty because of those eyes…_occasionally_.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Iruka asked the old man once he caught up again. Of course, he had a feeling he knew what this was basically about…

"That little…monster ruined my shop!" The old man spat. Naruto stuck his tongue out to get a rise out of him, which succeeded. His eyes seemed to burn with his anger as he held a fist up in the air, apparently tempted to strike the boy, but he eventually lowered his hand and his glare became a cold stare. While the man's shouting and his gestures hadn't frightened Naruto, that look was enough to make him flinch.

Iruka growled under his breath. This had to have been the fifth or sixth time today that he'd heard someone remark about Naruto's pranks. A part of him understood Naruto's temptation to do them on this day, it was his birthday, after all. But it was also a day that people considered a celebration due to their victory over the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and a day some considered to be one of mourning for those who were lost. No one liked putting up with Naruto's pranks on a normal basis, but today, there were a lot of people who'd be tempted to do more than either coldly ignore the blonde or shout curses at him. "I'm his teacher, so I feel like it's my duty to make sure he makes up for this. Naruto will clean up your store until—"

"No! No way in hell am I going to let that…little monster anywhere _near_ my store!" The man shouted, jabbing a finger into Iruka's vest.

Naruto sucked his teeth in annoyance and looked off to the side. "Like me cleaning it up would make that place look good…!" He spoke loud enough for the man to ear.

And then, it happened. Something neither Naruto or Iruka, or maybe even the old man had expected. He struck the blonde boy across his face. If anyone on the street wasn't watching them before, _everyone_ was now. As far as most people knew, no one had ever tried to injure Naruto out of fear of either Sandaime Hokage or the tailed beast sealed within him. The old man had a look of fright in his eyes when Naruto looked up at him with a glare, holding his stinging cheek, but that fright only lasted for a moment and went back to his cold stare. "Something like _him_ shouldn't have been born…" He mumbled before he walked back the way he came. Eventually, everyone else went back about their business, being mindful of looking at or coming too close to Naruto.

Iruka stared at the man's back before looking down at his student. Naruto was still holding his cheek, but he was staring down at the ground listlessly. If this had been a year ago, the chunin wouldn't have cared so much, but now… "C'mon. Let's go." Iruka began to pull the blonde boy along by his wrist. He had expected some resistance, but Naruto allowed himself to be led through the streets.

This was supposed to make him feel better. Just like every other year before, he'd spend the day pulling pranks and practical jokes on the villagers who celebrated the Kyuubi's demise and the brave Yondaime Hokage responsible for Konoha's survival. It was how he celebrated his birthday, and how he avoided going back home to an empty apartment and the thought that no one cared about the day he was born or that he even existed.

"Come on. Inside." Iruka's voice made Naruto look up. This wasn't his apartment building.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked as he was pulled inside the apartment. It definitely looked a lot neater than his own.

"This is where I live. It's not the best-looking place, but it's home."

"Oh. Uh…" Naruto squinted his eyes and scratched his head. "What're we doing _here_?"

"I'm giving you your birthday present."

The blonde's eyes widened as he was led over to the little table and made to sit down. "Wh-what?"

"I was going to give it to you a little later, but I figured I ought to give it to you now. So just wait right here and don't touch anything, okay?" Just because Iruka had allowed him into his home, it didn't mean he forgot who he was dealing with. The teacher disappeared into another room, leaving Naruto to sit and swing his feet in impatience as he wondered what sort of gift Iruka would be giving him. It didn't take long for him to get back, and in his hands, he carried a painted pot with bright yellow flowers planted in it. Iruka set the pot down in front of the blonde boy and, to his delight, he didn't look upset.

"What's…this?" Naruto asked. He lightly poked the tallest flower, then touched one of its petals.

"They're called Marigolds. Y'see…Hokage-sama told me that you like gardening…" Iruka trailed off. To his amazement, Naruto blushed in embarrassment. He doubted there were many boys his age who would admit to having such a boring-sounding hobby. "I'm not exactly knowledgeable at gardening, so I asked someone at the local flower shop what a good birthday gift would be for someone who likes gardening, and they said that marigolds are the birth flower of October. I wasn't…even sure if _flowers_ were what you grew, but… Do you like it?"

Naruto stared at the marigolds for a long time before he gave a nod, then he looked up at his teacher with a wide smile. "I really like it! Thanks, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka started to smile as well, happy that his student had cheered up. "Alright. Why don't you go home and plant it now, and I'll meet with you at Ichiraku's for your birthday dinner?"

"No way! You're treating me to ramen, too?!"

"Of course! It's your birthday, isn't it? Just consider it another gift from me."

Naruto suddenly felt a little warmth in his chest. Before he knew it, he was hugging his teacher and having his _'thank you'_ muffled into the man's vest. Iruka was a bit shocked at first, but he quickly returned the hug.

"Happy birthday, Naruto."

X-X-X

**Wanna know something **_**really**_** messed up? Marigolds are the birth flower of October in the U.S., but in the language of flowers, marigolds represent things like despair, grief and sorrow. However, they can also mean sympathy. Anyway, happy birthday, Naruto! :D**


End file.
